The goal of this proposal is to establish an Experimental Cancer Imaging Research Program (ECIRP) at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. The program will serve as a local-regional resource for small animal imaging. M. D. Anderson is a charter NCI designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. Our mission focus is the elimination of cancer as a significant health issue. Research at M. D. Anderson is broad and deep. We have ten active SPORE grants, 13 program project grants and a P30 Cancer Center Support grant that all promote multidisciplinary research. M. D. Anderson has invested significantly to develop the infrastructure, including state-of-the-art instrumentation, and departmental resources necessary to include experimental animal imaging in ongoing cancer research and to carry out innovative research in biomedical imaging. This commitment is exemplified by the creation of a Small Animal Imaging Facility (SAIF) shared research resource and establishing a Center for Advanced Biomedical Imaging Research (CABIR). The CABIR will be housed in a dedicated building with a scheduled occupancy in summer 2008. Imaging modalities will include magnetic resonance (MRI), nuclear (planar, SPECT and PET), x-ray computed tomography (CT), optical (fluorescence and bioluminescence) and ultrasound. Five research cores will be established to support base grant users: Contrast Agents, Instrumentation, Genetic &Cellular Tracers, Radiotracers, and Image Processing and Visualization. These cores will support ongoing research (base grants) in lung cancer, drug development, vascular targeted therapies, targeted optical imaging and reporter genes for imaging in the first year. A process for identifying developing projects will be established to promote new base grants in subsequent years.